DEBS
by LilSis0401
Summary: SPANGS! sry there just aren't enough spangs stories out there. Plus i've alredy seen a spashley version of this so this story is for all of the Spangs fans like me out there! lol
1. Chapter 1

_There is a secret test Hidden within the SAT. This test does not measure a students aptitude at reading, writing and arithmetic. It measures a student's innate ability to lie, cheat, fight, and kill. Those who score well are recruited into a secret paramilitary academy. Some call them seductresses. Some call them spies. Fools call them innocent. They call themselves D.E.B.S. _

A picture of four girls suddenly dissipated into a man with a polite smile. "Good morning D.E.B.S." his polite voice said. "ATTENTION, D.E.B.S.!" The man screamed suddenly. Madison jumped up her gun pointed readily. Her eyes rolled when she realized what was going on. "Attention! Emergency Alert!" the voice continued to scream. "That means report right now! Right this second. You have no time to sleep ladies!" Madison powerfully stomped to a room to wake everyone up. "Go, go, go! And I mean now, Ladies!" The man persisted.

"Jonica." Madison said over the annoying man's voice. "Come on. Phipps is freaking out." Madison continued. When Jonica didn't budge Madison rolled her eyes. "Five minutes." she said almost closing the door. "And no boys allowed upstairs." She said before leaving.

"Out." Jonica said grumpily.

"What?" The boy asked laying next to her.

"Lets go! I want everybody up!" Phipps continued to yell. Madison walked to another room. "Kyla, five minutes."

"Have you seen my gun?" Kyla asked in desperation. For the third time that morning Madison rolled her eyes and closed the door. "What did I do with it?" Kyla asked herself.

The phone started to ring and Madison picked it up. "D.E.B.S. Madison her. SPENCER IT'S FOR YOU!" she shouted.

"Hello." Spencer said into the phone while she continued to get ready. "No. No! I'm not-I'm not talking about this anymore." she said annoyed.

"Get out." Jonica said pointing to the door while the boy in her bed looked up at her in confusion. "And take you clothes with you. I don't do laundry." she threw him his clothes while Phipps continued to yell. "Let's go! Let's go, let's go! Move it, move it, move it! I don't have all day, D.E.B.S. I do not have all day! Ten!"

"Aiden, seriously, it's not a good time." Spencer said as she hung up her phone.

"Nine. Eight." continued Phipps.

"When? When is a good time?" Aiden said through the cell phone.

"Stop calling." Spencer pleaded.

"SPENCER!" yelled Madison.

"Five. Four. Three."

"I'm coming!" Spencer shouted back.

"After all we've been through?" Aiden continued on Spencer's watch.

"Two. One."

"Goodbye, Aiden." She said rushing out the door.

While the four were in the car, the music blasting and the hood down Spencer gave everyone the news. "I broke up with Aiden."

"What?" Kyla asked.

"I broke up with Aiden!" Spencer shouted again.

"Oh, my God! Why?" Kyla asked.

"He was just so boring." Spencer explained.

"He's an ass." Madison said.

"Wi," Jonica said.

"What?"

"WI!"

"I like him. I think he's sweet." Kyla replied.

"I'm just not in love." Spencer tried to explain more.

"What?"

"I said, I want to be in love!" Spencer yelled as the music was turned off. Kyla looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why are you yelling?" she asked. Spencer only rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. The three entered the restaurant Spencer getting greets from everyone.

"Hi, Spencer."

"Hi. Hey, Mr. P." she said as she sat next to him.

"Don't call me that." He said in his deep almost mysterious voice.

"Hey, Mr. P." Madison said.

"What's up Mr. P?"

"Bonjour, Mr. P." Jonica said as they all sat down. Soon a waitress came over to there tables to take there orders.

"Hey, can I get a farmer's daughter short stack and bacon, well done." Spencer asked sweetly as the waitress wrote it down. "Tofu scramble, peach smoothie, non-dairy." Madison said.

"Cheeseburger, extra pickles." Kyla put in.

"Coffee, black." Jonica said in her heavily accented voice.

"We have a special guest with us this morning, Ms. Petrie.

"Ms. Petrie?"

"Ms. Petrie."

"Ms. Petrie? She never comes down here!" they all said. Suddenly an old females figure appeared in front of them.

"Ladies." she said.

"Ms. Petrie, I just want to say what a pleasure it is to meet you." Madison began but Ms. Petrie stopped her.

"No time for pleasantries. Phipps, a matter of some urgency has come to my attention. Carmen Diamond is back in the states." the woman began.

"Oh, my God." Madison said.

"Oh, shit!" Jonica breathed."

"No way, I'm writing my thesis on her." Spencer said excitedly.

"I expect to be kept in the loop on this one. Let's show some hustle." Ms. Petrie said before clapping and disappearing.

"I can't believe she's back." Madison said blankly.

"Who's Carmen Diamond?" Kyla asked expectantly. Mr. Phipps began to explain. "Carmen Diamond," he started a screen popping up in front of them. "She's the last surviving member of the Reynolds crime syndicate. Her family did battle with the Schaffers…in a vicious blood feud that lasted a decade. After her father's death, she inherited the keys to his kingdom: Illegal arms-running, smuggling, gambling, and her specialty, diamond theft. She's protected by a loyal band of mercenaries, led by this man…Glen. It is believed Carmen Diamond was behind the plot to sink Australia in '99. Three attempts have been made to apprehend her. All failed. In she went underground…and has not been seen or heard from since." Mr. Phipps finished.

"Yikes." Kyla said.

"That's not even the bad part." Spencer informed her.

"What's the bad part?"

"No one has ever fought her…and lived to tell about it." Mr. Phipps said. The screen disappeared as the waitress came back with everyone's food.

"Peach smoothie, farmer's daughter, tofu scramble and cheeseburger. Coffee." and with that she left.

"So why do you think she's back in town?"

"Our Intel suggests she's in town to meet this woman. Ninotchka Kaprova. Ex-KGB, now freelance assassin. They're scheduled to meet tonight, hours. Find out what Carmen is up to. Strictly surveillance. Do not try to apprehend her yourselves. Madison, you're in charge. Spencer, you're second. And D.E.B.S., be careful." Mr. Phipps said before disappearing like Ms. Petrie had before.

"What does a reclusive criminal mastermind want with a Russian trained killer?" Spencer asked to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen Diamond sat in front of a screen looking at it studying everything on it. "Where'd you find her?" she asked.

"Zeda tipped us." Glen said coming up from behind her. "Said she's available. She's in from Prague. Relocating stateside." Glen informed her.

"Assassin?" she asked.

"Check."

"Where's the meet?"

"Les Deux Amours. Trendy, yet discreet." Glen said as a picture of the restaurant popped up. Carmen sat in her seat twisting her lips in every corner.

"Cancel it." She said finally.

"Why?! It's all set up!" glen yelled rushing after her.

"I don't do blind dates." Carmen said rushing up the stairs.

"Well, it's not a blind date if you know what they look like." Glen argued hot in her pursuit.

"Tell her I'm not coming." Carmen replied sternly. "Say I came down with something."

"Carmen, it's been two years. You have to get out there." Glen said caringly. He hated seeing his friend refuse to let love in her life anymore.

"I'm out there." Carmen whined. "I went out with that drummer, the girl that talked loud."

"You didn't go out with her. We all went out together. Then you lied and said you had food poisoning, and you went home early." Glen pointed out.

"Yeah, well, she talked really loud, like even when you were right next to her" Carmen continued still trying to walk away from him.

"I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to drown yourself in your little schemes to destroy the world, but you need to get over it. You were dumped."

"I was not dumped."

"Oh, you were dumped hard. And that sucks. You took time off to go to Antartica or whatever." Glen said. It was true, she did take time off and ran from her pain as best she could.

"Reykjavik. It's in Iceland."

"But now it's time to get back in the game, Carmen. You've got a date tonight, with a beautiful Russian assassin…and you're going to show up. Carmen." Glen urged.

"Fine. Okay, I'll go. I'll be there." Carmen sighed.

"Just promise me you'll be open." Glen added.

"Open to what?"

"Open to love." Glen whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**omfg ok this chick made me laugh soooo flipping hard with her comment. It was an annonymous and she or he goes this is a spashley site not a spangs site. HAHAHAHAHAAHA its a fucking SOUTH OF NOWHERE SITE MORON! hahahahahahahahha wow thats almost as bad as homophobic ppl i have to say. hahahahahhaha im sry but that comment made my day thank you for posting it i got the biggest laugh out of it.**

**Next time maybe you should check something out first like maybe see if it says spashley fanfiction instead of South Of Nowhere fanfiction. hahahahahha ok sry thats all i have to say until the nxt post!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all! just wanted to say i only chose Jonica because it didn't feel right if i used Ashley as Dominique and neither did Chelsea and plus Jonica just sounds like a french name lol but i dnt like her at all it was just a lost resort kind of thing!**

While the four girls sat above everyone eating in the restaurant, Madison smiled pointing to an article in her magazine. "Hey, look. Look. Check this out. Ms. Petrie is handpicking girls for the International Bureau." She said to Spencer who was off in her own world. "I'm going to see if I can get an interview."

"Think Mr. Phipps would let me take time off after endgame?" Spencer asked still spaced. She barely knew that Madison had even spoken.

"What are you talking about?" Madison asked.

"I don't know. There's this art school in Barcelona." Spencer said feeling the excitement start to bubble within her from just the thought of it.

"Art school? Spencer, you're the perfect score. You could have your choice of any assignment you want after endgame." Madison began, receiving a very small unsure smile from her friend. "Who's your best friend?"

"You are my best friend."

"Exactly. And what did I say to you the very first day of academy?"

"'That's my bunk, bitch.'" Spencer said bluntly.

"Okay, after that."

"D.E.B.S. stick together." Spencer said with a smile at the memory.

"Exactly. We've been through four years of hell, and now we're top squad. We're just getting to the good stuff." Madison said excitedly. "So you're not gonna ruin it all by going to art school. Am I right?" Spencer sat silent for a few seconds before smiling at her friend.

"Yes. You are always right." Spencer replied.

"You need to put it here!" Jonica scolded Kyla in her heavily accented voice. "Don't be an idiot for once!"

"You need to speak English or French. "Fringlish" is not a language." Kyla said, insulting the French teen. Her walkie-talkie suddenly crackled to life. D.E.B.S. Kyla speaking. Over."

"Kyla, put her on." Kyla turned to face Spencer.

"It's Aiden."

"I don't wanna talk to him." Spencer said quickly.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Over."

"Bullshit! I need to talk to her." Aiden shouted over the speaker.

"Copy that. He really needs to see you." Kyla said her gaze back on Spencer. Jonica rolled her eyes. "He should not call her. It is embarrassing."

"Aiden, I told you, it's over. Over." Spencer said with an exasperated sigh.

"We've gotta talk."

"I'm serious." Spencer said handing Kyla her walkie-talkie back. She jumped up when Aiden suddenly propelled down next to her.

"No. Spencer, we need to talk."

"Jesus, Aiden, what are you doing here?"

"Think you guys are the only ones onto Diamond? Everyone's here: The feds, the CIA." Aiden said pointing the groups out. Madison looked at the groups in disgust.

"I can't believe this. This is our stakeout."

"Always sticking their heads in our business. It's unbelievable." Jonica added.

"Could you guys excuse us for a minute?" Spencer asked sweetly. Madison gave her an encouraging smile, then pressed a button to move their seats away. "Why do you have to be such a jerk about everything?" she asked Aiden.

"Well, when my girlfriend breaks up with me for no reason after 8 months, excuse me for being a little hostile." Aiden retorted anger rising in him.

"It's not for no reason."

"Then give me one."

"I just want more." Spencer told him in an almost pleading voice.

"More what?"

"I don't know." Spencer said.

Kyla, Madison and Jonica sat a few feet away, Jonica asking what they were saying. "I'm not gonna spy on them." Kyla told her.

"You are a spy, dipshit." Madison said.

"Is there somebody else? Because if there's somebody else I swear to-"

"No. Look, I just-"

"SPEAK!"

"I'm not in love with you." Spencer told the brunette boy, warily. Aiden looked ahead and tightened his jaw.

"Well," He said after a brief silence. "I guess nobody's good enough for Little Miss Perfect Score."

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah, you'll be back." He said. And with that he retracted his line puling himself back up to his group of homeland security above.


End file.
